Sans queue ni tête
by Akagamie
Summary: Juste le plaisir d'écrire sur mes deux personnages préférés de Bleach. Une relation Yaoi, sans queue ni tête (résumer c'est pas mon truc) PwP
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**POV Ulquiorra**

Un coup de poing me cueillit au menton tandis qu'un coude s'enfonça dans mon estomac. Je ne bronchai pas, je ne criai pas.

«Mais tu vas réagir enfoiré, tu vas réagir?!»

Je contemplait mon bourreau, Grimmjow Jagerjack. Cela faisais maintenant trois semaines qu'il me tabassait tout les deux jours. Mon corps meurtri ne ressentait même plus la douleur de ses coups. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il fait sa... Sans doute pour «me faire réagir», mais je ne lui ferai le plaisir de crier ou de répondre. Je suis sans doute trop borné.

Assez soudainement, la pluie de coup s'arrêta. Je pensai que c'était fini pour aujourd'hui. Je levai les yeux vers lui et je trouvai une lueur sadique et perverse dans son regard topaze. Il me poussa violemment contre un mur et se colla à moi. Il commença ensuite à mordiller le lobe de mon oreille. Ma respiration devint légèrement saccadée par la gêne occasionné par la proximité de son corps, dont je sentais tous les muscles, et de la caresse. Délaissant mon oreille, il descendit vers le bas de mon visage où il s'empara de mes lèvres. Ma bouche resta obstinément close, mais sa langue inquisitrice força le passage vers sa jumelle. Lorsque l'intruse passa la barrière de mes dents, je la mordis violemment, à tel point que je senti le goût de son sang ma bouche. Dans le même temps, je mis mes deux mains sur son torse musclé et je le repoussai de toutes mes forces. Je parti en courant, mais je senti les yeux de Grimmjow sur mon dos et j'imaginai sans peine le sourire sadique qui étirait ses lèvres ensanglantées.

**POV Grimmjow**

Après qu'il fut parti, je rentrai chez moi. Je jubilai: j'avais réussi à obtenir une réaction de se petit con d' Ulquiorra... Sa faisait trois semaines que j'essayais. Intéressant... 'Tain il m'a fait mal enfoiré! Je me passai une main dans mes cheveux bleu et me mis au lit. Demain allait être intéressant, très intéressant...

**POV extérieur**

Le lendemain après les cours, Ulquiorra pris la ruelle habituelle pour rentrer chez lui. Il haussa à peine un sourcil voyant Grimmjow adossé au mur, les bras croisés. L'albinos passa devant lui sans le regarder mais le fauve à l'apparence humaine lui saisit le bras, le retourna et le gifla violemment,deux fois. La lèvre inférieur du brun se fendit. Le bleuté le plaqua contre avec force contre le mur et la tête de l'albinos le percuta violemment. A moitié sonné, un voile rouge devant les yeux, il vit le visage de son agresseur se rapprocher tandis qu'il sentit une grande main sur les reins une autre sur sa nuque.

Sauvagement, Grimmjow embrassa le beau brun ,malgré le sang , trop sonné pour réagir. Tout en le serrant contre son torse, il le plaqua de nouveau contre le mur, mais plus doucement, de façon à se que le brun ne puisse plus bouger. Tout en continuant à l'embrasser,le fauve remonta sa main sous le tee-shirt de celui-ci. Relâchant enfin la bouche la bouche de sa victime, il ôta brutalement le haut de celle-ci. Le bleuté lui maintins les épaule contre le mur tandis qu'il contemplait la blancheur neige de la peau d' Ulquiorra, son torse imberbe, ses muscles fins et bien dessinés. Libérant une des épaule de sa victime, il essuya un filet de sang qui coulait de la bouche du brun avec le pouce, puis suivi de l'index la jugulaire palpitante de celui-ci, puis la clavicule avant de suivre la ligne du sternum. Il effectua le chemin inverse et le refit du bout sa langue.

De son coté,le brun avait complètement arrêté de bouger. Seul le filet de sang qui coulait sur son menton et sa respiration saccadée permettait de le différencier d'une statue de marbre blanc. Il restait les yeux grands ouverts, les bras le long du corps. Il voulait s'enfuir, mais celui-ci refusait d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Il réussi à lever une main et attrapa les cheveux électriques de Grimmjow. Il tenta de les tirer le plus loin possible de lui mais avant qu'il n'est put lui faire le moindre mal, la main libre du fauve saisit la sienne et la retira doucement... Alors l'homme panthère releva son visage vers lui et il se passa la langue sur les lèvres pour les en débarrasser du sang en le regardant dans les yeux. Ulquiorra regarda au plus profond du topaze qui semblait constituer ses yeux. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Après plusieurs minutes, Grimmjow rapprocha son visage du brun et déposa et légèrement un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'écarter et de repartir, non sans un dernier regard.

Le brun resta un long moment sans bouger: c'était trop soudain, il ne savait comment il fallait réagir. Et puis, pour la première fois il avait vraiment eu peur. De quoi? Il ne le savait pas lui-même. De retour chez lui, il fut prit de vertiges, il s'allongea quelques instant sur son lit avant de prendre une longue douche chaude.

Trois jour plus tard, Ulquiorra revint enfin au lycée. Il avait été malade et même maintenant, il semblait encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Quand il aperçu Grimmjow, qui lui lança un sourire carnassier, il se senti nauséeux. La journée passa lentement et le brun faisait tout pour retarder l'échéance, comme faire exprès d'oublier ses livres ou ses cahiers dans son casier, une discussion avec un professeur... Enfin , il sortit du lycée en tremblant légèrement. Il entra dans son lieu de torture et tenta de garder son expression habituelle. Le fauve était là , adossé au mur et souriant de toute ses dents. Cette fois si, Ulquiorra marcha droit sur lui, surpassant la peur que lui inspirait le fauve et attrapant la cravate du bleuté, il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa avec force, tandis que son autre main le collait à lui au niveau des reins. L'albinos aux yeux émeraude profita de la surprise de celui-ci pour le faire tomber sur le dos. Il tomba avec lui, descellant leurs lèvres, uniquement pour respirer. Il lâcha la cravate et commença à déboutonner lentement la chemise du fauve tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Lorsqu'il défit le dernier bouton, il abandonna la bouche du bleuté et commença à embrasser la veine du cou, dont , il sentait la palpitation, avant de descendre ensuite vers les tétons. Il titilla le droit avec le bout de sa langue et le senti durcir. A ce moment là, la respiration plutôt maîtrisée de Grimmjow devint rauque et Ulquiorra sentit deux bras puissants l'emprisonner. Il ne résista pas préférant passer au téton gauche. Les mains du brun, caressai le visage du bleuté, tantôt suivant l'arrête du nez, tantôt le contour des joues légèrement rosies et du menton...

Il fut surpris lorsque les mains du bleuté passèrent sur sous le tee-shirt et tentèrent de le lui retirer. Malheureusement pour lui, Ulquiorra ne se laissa pas faire, il remuait de façons à le gêner un maximum. Profondément agacé, le brun le lui déchira et ses mains commencèrent à caresser sa peau blanche. Le brun ne tiqua pas préférant continuer ses caresses. Une de ses main abandonna le visage du fauve pour descendre vers la bas-ventre. Il abaissa la braguette du bleuté ainsi que la sienne. Commençant à comprendre que la situation échappai à son contrôle et à déraper complètement, Grimmjow se retourna et se retrouva sur l'albinos. Il le regarda dans ses yeux émeraude, cherchant le pourquoi du comment de son comportement. Ses yeux brillaient mais nulle lueur ne les faisait étinceler. L'échange était rompu. Le bleuté se releva et remonta sa braguette et avant de reboutonner sa chemise. Il se dirigea vers son sac qui était posé plus loin et y sorti un tee-shirt de grande taille. Il le lança à Ulquiorra qui s'était relevé sur les coude, et lui dit sans le regarder mais en rougissant légèrement:

«Prend sa et s'cuse pour ton tee-shirt.»

Il se retourna et quitta la ruelle. Le brun eut un micro sourire en passant le tee-shirt. Il portait l'odeur de Grimmjow, qui était forte et légèrement sucré. Il la trouva assez agréable. Il regarda l'endroit où avait disparut le fauve, et décida qu'il n'allait pas rester là, qu'il tenait peut-être sa revanche sur son bourreau au cheveux électrique. Il rattrapa le bleuté et le suivit de loin. Il le vit entrer dans une grande et belle maison . Il nota l'adresse et s'en retourna chez lui , avec un micro-sourire sadique...

Le le lendemain Ulquiorra finissant plus tôt exceptionnellement. Il sorti de son dernier cours finit et se dirigea chez lui pour se changer. Il regarda la pendule. Il avait encore deux bonnes heures avant que Grimmjow ne rentre chez lui...

Il attrapa une pomme dans laquelle il croqua avidement en sortant...

**1h 45 plus tard**

L'albinos c'était posté non loin du repère du fauve et attendait. Lorsque qu'il le vit apparaître et entrer, il attendit encore une bonne minute et entra à son tour silencieusement dans l'antre...

Il entendit le bruit de milliers de gouttelettes s'écraser sur une peau halé... Grimmjow devait sûrement prendre une douche. Ulquiorra profita de se petit laps de temps pour explorer pour explorer la maison et finit par trouver la chambre du fauve où il entra …

**Voilà mon premier chapitre. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, j'en ai besoin pour m'améliorer :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci Itachinokankei pour ta review. Voilà le dernier chapitre de mon two-shot**

**Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas malheureusement :'(**

Grimmjow sorti enfin de la salle d'eau encore ruisselant, une serviette lui ceignant les reins. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux humides. Il sortit et se dirigea vers sa chambre et s'arrêta net devant le pas de la porte, voyant la peau blanche d'Ulquiorra qui semblait l'attendre, nu sur le lit:  
«Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là? Commença-t-il

-… fit-il avec un sourire malicieux.»  
Grimmjow avança d'un pas, Ulquiorra se redressa sur ses coudes, toujours en souriant.  
«Mais sérieusement!Rhabilles-toi et casses-toi d'mapiaule!Fit-il en commençant à rassembler les affaires éparpillées du brun.  
-Eh, c'est toi qui à commencer, alors t'assumes jusqu'au bout, dit le brun calmement.  
-Ah ouais?! Je vais t'faire regretter tes paroles, mon pote! hurla Grimmjow en sautant sur Ulquiorra»  
Le brun ne fit pas mine d'esquiver et le bleuté revint sur son envie première de le frapper. Il enfouit plutôt son visage dans le creux du cou neige de son amant. Il enfonça légèrement ses dents dans la chaire, suffisamment pour sentir le goût de son sang... Peu après, le bleuté plaqua sa bouche contre les lèvres d'Ulquiorra. Celui-ci sentit le goût de son sang sur sa langue et celle de son partenaire. Il ferma les yeux et alla chercher la langue jumelle de Grimmjow. Un ballet commença, les mains découvrant timidement puis plus rapidement le corps de l'autre.  
Grimmjow prit les devants et out en embrassant son amant, il enleva sa serviette et il l'allongea doucement sur le lit, de façon à être sur lui. Lâchant ses lèvres, il l'embrassa de nouveau dans le creux du coup et laissa un suçon apparent, puis il descendit au niveau des tétons. Tandis qu'il les léchait, il les sentait durcir, il entendait le cœur d'Ulquiorra battre, à moins que ce ne soit son propre sang qui battait à ses oreilles... Il vit qu'un mince filet du sang coulait de la légère morsure, qui offrait un contraste étrange avec la neige qui semblait constituer la peau du brun. Ses mains commencèrent à descendre progressivement vers l'entrejambe du brun, encouragée par les gémissements faibles que laissait échapper l'albinos. Elles jouèrent avec l'aine, avant de caresser doucement la colonne de chaire de son amant. Il entendit des gémissements plus prononcés et avec un sourire carnassier, il commença des va-et-vient avec sa main. Ulquiorra de son coté, attrapa la nuque de son amant et le serra contre lui. Il sentait sa respiration se saccader, et celle, rauque, de Grimmjow contre son torse. Il tiqua légèrement lorsqu'il sent qu'une des mains de son amant se baladait sur le bas de son dos, le creux des reins et continuait à descendre! Il la sentait glisser sur le galbe de ses fesses et il gémit quand un doigt inquisiteur pénétra son intimité. Il se serra un peu plus contre Grimmjow, qui le masturbait toujours.  
Celui-ci justement, enfonça un puits deux doigts de plus dans le cocon chaud et humide que lui offrait son beau brun. Ulquiorra ne gémissait plus, mais hurlait à présent. Grimmjow haletait et retira doucement ses doigts, qui furent vite remplacés par son sexe. Il resta quelques secondes en Ulquiorra le temps que les deux amants s'habituent à présence de l'autre et des sensations nouvelle qui les parcouraient. Il se retira mais pas totalement et se renfonça un peu plus profondément. Il gémit doucement tandis que le beau brin s'efforçait de retenir ses cris. Il accéléra le va et viens, et masturba Ulquiorra au même rythme. Les deux criaient à présent à l'unisson, une vague de plaisir plus puissante que les précédentes les emportèrent tous les deux dans les abîmes d'une jouissance profonde... Haletant Grimmjow se laissa tomber au côté de son amant blanc. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux longtemps. Ulquiorra eut un micro sourire:  
«Alors, c'est tout de même mieux que de me tabasser...»  
Le bleuté l'embrassa tendrement pour le faire taire. En lui caressant doucement ses cheveux noir de jais, il lui chuchota:  
«Tu devrais partir, Ichigo va pas tarder …  
-Quoi? À cette annonce, Ulquiorra c'était redresser comme un ressort.

-Bah oui, on a un TP à finir... Tu croyais quoi?

-Rien... fit-il avec un soupire de soulagement.»  
Grimmjow lui sourit et se leva. Le brun contemplait le corps à la peau hâlée de celui-ci avant de se lever à son tour. Il passa une main dans son cou, là où il avait la morsure et la retira un peu rouge. Il sourit. Il récupéra ses affaires au pied du lit et les revêtit. Il sortit de la chambre et rejoignit Grimmjow sur le pas de la porte. Le brun se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du bleuté.  
«Arrête, ou je ne vais pas te laisser partir» Lui souffla Grimmjow en commençant à l'entraîner dans son antre.

**Voilà, c'était ma première fic. J'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à lire que j'ai eu à l'écrire. N'hésitez pas avec les reviews, je prends tout pour m'améliorer : )**


End file.
